1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output system, an output method, and an output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Print systems are known that implement a mechanism for attaching to a print job a user execution authorization table that stores user information of a user authorized to execute the print job. In this way, the print system enables a user other than the user that has spooled the print job to execute the print job without compromising security (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-71196).
For example, the so-called pull print system implements a mechanism for initially storing a print job registered by a user operating a client terminal and subsequently executing the print job at an image forming apparatus in response to a print instruction from the user that has successfully logged into the image forming apparatus. In some pull print systems, a delegate user may be set up such that a user other than a registering user that has registered a print job may be able to execute the print job.
However, to enable a user other than the registering user that has registered a print job to execute the print job, a delegate user has to be set up each time a print job is registered thereby imposing a burden on the registering user.
Note that the above problem may be encountered not only in pull print systems but in other various types of output systems that are configured to have an output apparatus such as a projector or a monitor output a job stored in a storage destination by a user.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technique that enables a user to easily set up delegate output settings.